White Lily Principle
by hilariberri
Summary: AU!kids KaiHil. As the daughter of a powerful Daimyo, Hiromi is slated as the marriage token. Kai is presented as the new suitor conditioned to succeed Susumu as a great samurai and to capture Hiromi's child heart. Rewritten .
1. Part I

A/N: Revised.

* * *

Part I: Botan-Hime

* * *

Once upon a time, in a place called Gamogun, was a castle called Adzuchi-no-shiro. The castle was a lovely old place, surrounded by tall, stone walls and inside was a pond filled with lotus-lilies and a cherry blossom forest beyond it for fifty metres and the courtyard carpeted with lush green grass. In the manor lived the feudal lord who was a brave, wealthy Yuki Naizen-no-jo - a great samurai. His wife had been dead for a number of years from a dreadful illusion and has been heartbroken ever since. He had no son but had a beautiful daughter, who regained the title of princess for her family's prosperity, her kind heart and her warm presence at the age of seven.

Princess Hiromi. She became a consolation prize at the age of two since she was the daughter of, not only a feudal lord, but a Daimyo: a great landowner, second to the highest status of the Samurai class and third from the emperor. She had undeniably lost count marriages rejected by her and her father. Tiredly, Hiromi had sworn to not to marry anyone. Whatever 'marriage' or 'marrying' meant.

That was her vow.

* * *

One day…

"Excuse me!" a maid-in-waiting, Tohru, slid the shoji doors with a curtsy before entering into the tiny girl's bedroom. Hiromi was in the middle of her studies were done. "Excuse me sensei, sir, but Yuki-sama wishes Hime-sama to be at the Receiving Room at once! He insists to have her studies interrupted and apologizes to you, sensei."

The little girl dropped her calligraphy brush and nearly spilled her black ink as she squirmed to get her knees out from underneath the tiny table. Suddenly, she let out a grunt as her knee hit the table.

"Careful, Hime-sama, you mustn't hurt yourself," the instructor soothed, concern shown on his old features.

Excited, the energetic child ran ahead of the maid and then immediately slowed in her steps when she saw her etiquette instructor at the entrance doors of the Receiving Room. Her instructor was a tall blonde with almond-hued eyes, Tsunade-baa-sama or Shishou as Hiromi addressed her. She had donned in a simple green kimono dotted with Sakura petals and a golden obi with blue koi prints for their visitors.

She cautioned her young student and fixed Hiromi's golden hairpin, which held her short brown locks in place. She then smiled, "Come, child. Meet the young gentleman." A hand gently pushed her through the threshold and the poor girl felt the tension brewing.

Hiromi blushed, then scorned bitterly at the thought. _A gentleman huh. It's not like I haven't seen one before._

Yuki-sama perched on a small podium that rose a foot from the ground, littered with pillows swathed in expensive silk and cotton blankets. Hiromi had assumed these were the visitors' gifts for her father had not bought himself such luxuries since the death of her mother.

"Ah, Hiromi," the daimyo greeted, "Come here, child." He wore the ceremonial orange, dobuku sugata with pink peonies dotted on the hakama.

Hiromi approached her father and bowed graciously. Yuki held out his hand to ruffle her hair as Hiromi recited: "Thank you for calling me Chichi-ue. I am pleased to meet our guests."

"Such a polite hime. You are a daughter of mine indeed."

Before acknowledging the company, Hiromi eased on a pleasant demeanor. Turning, her eyes met two fellows.

One had donnedthe iron _o-yoroi_, which shone brilliantly in the sunlight as he towered considerably over her. With his helmet unworn, the middle-aged noble revealed ebony locks sheared to his neck. He bowed before her at a straight angle; his samurai armor clinked while the leather stretched inside the metal. It was different to see a naked armor, no colors woven, no clan association... Two newly polished, onyx sheaths caught her eyes, which the man tapped in recognition. His midnight blue eyes reminded her of violets amongst his rugged and bony -tanned- features.

On his left was a little boy who appeared slightly older. He wore a simple white _kosode_, dark blue _obi_ and hakama that bloused around his ankles. He had two shades of hair, one grey and the other dark blue and had fierce crimson eyes. A look of disgust adorned his face.

_Not this again._ Hiromi frowned. _Another crude noble boy._

"Bow, my son," the noble called on him, his head down.

"I will bow down to no one," he retorted simply. Hiromi's eye twitched.

_What a playmate this boy will turn out to be! Boring. _

"Forgive me, my Lord, my son is a bit hot-headed today, am I correct Kai?" the elder Hiwatari placed a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder.

_Noblemen always use the SAME excuse_, Hiromi sighed, her patience thinning.

"Bow," his father growled under his breath.

Kai bowed down regretfully to the princess, gritting his teeth in anger. Angrily, he muttered his curtsy line, "I am pleased to meet you Princess Hiromi."

_The answer is no,_ Hilary scowled at the tiny boy.

"Now greet her like we do in the foreign lands," the noble ordered.

"Ungh," he glared at his father. How could his father be so cruel!

"Now." The noble cautioned. Daimyo Yuki noticed this and instantly knew this boy will never last a second with Hiromi. He frowned. They would have been a great pair to begin with; as the past suitors have been but this time, the boy was closer to her age and offered more gifts that anyone.

Kai walked over the girl and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her ears began to feel hot and her cheeks reddened, _Eh?_ She itched to push him off but didn't want to disappoint her father. The noble might think the daimyo's child was destructive and rude. _Remember, Hiromi, proper etiquette._

The ladies in the whole room were giggling, which made her even more flushed. The lord felt a bit uneasy at this too. Kai returned to his father and bowed to her again, waiting. Hiromi gently rubbed her sleeves against her cheeks.

The lord spoke, at which Hiromi snapped her neck back at him, "This is Lord Susumu, the supreme general of the the samurai army of the Chrysanthemum Throne, Suzaku division, and his only heir Kai. Together, hey have traveled to different countries and learned different cultures. Please do understand, daughter."

Confused still, she nodded politely.

"Your son is to stay here, yes?"

"Yes, my lord."

_He's staying! _Hiromi bit her lip. _We'll just see about that._

_I'm staying! NO!_ Kai stomped his foot hard on the ground, crossing his arms and his lips into an aggravated frown.

"Father, may I now be excused?" she flashed a sweet smile at her father.

The Daimyo smiled and nodded. Hiromi turned her heels toward the door, all eyes set on her. They were all wondering how the little princess would react to the little noble-boy.

Pouting, she envisioned the wasted time with this sourpuss._ I'm doomed._

Alone, she left the room quietly. As soon as the hall was clear and she was out of sight. She quickly rubbed her cheek with her kimono sleeve like there was no tomorrow.

She heard the sound of the door of the Receiving Room close.

_Good_. Hiromi drew in a large amount of the oxygen, her cheeks huge and round then…

"**EEWWWWW!**" Hiromi shrieked in a high pitch, close to a bloodcurdling one. "Ew. EW. What did he just to me? EW!"

In the room, Tsunade and her maids chuckled. They just got their answer. It won't be easy convincing the princess. The lord sighed and faced the company with an apologetic smile. Quirking an eyebrow, Kai wondered what they were laughing about.

* * *

He was to protect her from harm that may come. He scoffed at the idea. "What harm? The castle was always surrounded by guards, watching our every move like vultures."

"Guards are not enough. Hiromi-hime must have someone to watch over her or she'll end up with the same fate as her mother."

"Can't she watch over herself?" he whined. Kai walloped the lily-filled pond water with his swift hand, splashing water on the rocks nearby. _Glad to get that off_, Kai spat on the ground as the noble who was three times his size bigger towered over him. Glaring at his father, he thought it would've been fitting to kiss a frog than the princess.

"Why did you make me do that!" he barked, in his little self.

"You know very well why," the noble squatted down to Kai's level.

He looked wearily away from his father's blue eyes, "I don't want to talk about it." His father will just remind him of his mother again.

"With your appearance, the princess will surely fall for you, Suzaku," the arrogant noble ruffled his son's slate blue hair. "It will help us gain power and gradually take over Yuki Naizen-no-jo's large holdings. We will be this close to getting what we want."

_Getting close to what _you_ want_, thought he furiously, huffing in annoyance. "You told me that already," mumbled the tiny noble's son.

"Then you should know the next part: you and Hiromi must be coupled together." Tagekashi slowly picked a lily off its long, endless stalk and admired its beauty. The flower had white petals splashed with purple near the opening of the bulb; he took a moment and smelled it.

"I don't like her!" Kai yelled at his father out in the courtyard.

"Your heart will change," he sounded confident as he placed a comforting hand on the tiny boy's shoulder.

He swatted the upper-class man's hand away from his shoulder, "NEVER! That brat is worst than any girl that I've ever met!" Kai quarrelled.

He stayed quiet as he watched his son whine and complain. Kai had only met and loved one girl in his life,

his mother who was now dead. The other women in the home, he had met were all older him and were his maids. Not once had Kai met a girl his age.

Princess Hiromi was the first.

* * *

Hiromi was in her purple gossamer dress with little thin straps as her sleeves as her maid attended to her aid. She sat on the wooden floor, hysterically yelling 'Ew' and 'Gross' for the last half an hour. She was with her maid-of-honor, Sadayo-san who had been with her for seven years, equal to Hiromi's life.

"Get it off!" Hiromi squeaked to her maid. The black-haired maid held a towel cloth and gently wiped the princess's cheek.

"HARDER!" she yelled eerily.

"But hime-" the maid started, fixing a long strand of black hair off her porcelain face.

"I SAID HARDER!" she yelled. "I don't like him and the nerve of that boy coming onto to me like that!"

The young maid sighed and roughly wiped her cheek. _That kiss meant nothing. The princess is overreacting as usual. _"You know hime, the little boy is beautiful," she winked at the little girl. "None like the other boys we have seen so far willing to take your hand." The maid placed the towel back to the wooden basin of cold water.

After numerous scrubs on Hiromi's cheek, it had turned into deep shade of red. Hiromi reached her cheek with her hand and gently rubbed it, "He is, isn't he?"

Sadayo nodded at Hiromi, smiling.

Hiromi looked down at her thin dress, "He's just going to be one of those boys who will flash me fake smiles and give me broken promises. He'll leave and never come back. Why does father keep bringing young boys here anyway? He knows that I don't them. The last few saw me as a sister." she flushed.

Sadayo's muscles tensed up; she couldn't answer her. For if Sadayo had, Hiromi wouldn't understand a word of it. Her father searcged for the right husband to keep the peace in his land, aiming for the sons of powerful nobles who led an impressive samurai army in hopes of putting a fight against the other nobles or great landowners when the time of war came. It was a tradition he had to follow even though it ached him every time; he did not want to let go of his daughter.

Sadayo carried the washbasin close to her chest and began to walk out of the princess's bedroom. Watching her leave, Hiromi followed suit but then was stopped by Sadayo, "You can't get out of the room in that dress. Tsunade-sama won't be pleased. Wait here until I get you a new kimono."

"Shishou won't mind," Hiromi said in defense.

"No. Hime must stay here," Sadayo placed a hand on her shoulder, "or _I'll _get in trouble."

Hiromi had no any other choice but to obey.

Sadayo left the room, slipping through the paper blinds. Moments later another person came in…

"Oh," was all she could say.

* * *

A/N: Enjoyed it? Let me know!


	2. Part II

A/N: Revised. Enjoy and review. :)

* * *

Part II: Duty Calls

* * *

The noble's tiny son entered the room with one hand hidden behind his back. He maintained his stoicism as he casually stopped in front of her. She looked adorable and innocent without all those expensive clothes she wore around. Hiromi appeared as a simple village girl to him. He could feel ears heat up.

Hiromi sneered, "What are _you_ doing here?" He was looking at her. Hiromi peered at herself then realized what she was wearing and screamed.

"PERVERT!" she slapped him.

His face went to the side and fortunately, he was still on his feet.

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed, shocked and glaring at her.

"Stupid, any noble's son would announce his arrival before barging into a girl's bedroom!" Hiromi pointed out. Kai looked at her in her gossamer white dress with her bare shoulders showing and her brown tresses down.

Immediately, he looked away with a blush creeping across his face, "I'm not as thrilled as you are, me being here."

Hiromi face was flushed in a deep red as she huffed, "Explain then, noble-boy!"

"My _name_ is Hiwatari Kai and…FINE!" he grabbed hold of her hand and shoved the lily back to her. Turning his heels, he walked out of the room, grumbling bitterly about the damning offer of her father to stay here. And the part when his father _agreed_ made it worse!

After he had gone out, Hiromi noticed the thing Kai placed in her hand. It was one of the lilies that grew in the pond. _He picked a flower from the pond, for me._ Hiromi held it close to her cheek, feeling its softness. _No one is even allowed to pick flowers in the manor grounds. But he did it anyway…_

She paused for a moment. "Idiot."

* * *

"Did you give it to the hime like I asked?" the noble asked as Kai emerged from the long hall, his hands dug deep in his pockets.

"Aa," he grumbled to his father without meeting his eyes. Tagekashi Hiwatari noticed his son's cheek was beet red and on it was a visible hand print.

"What happened?" he inquired, his eyes following his son who seemed to ignore him.

Kai stopped and cocked a head back to his father, "Long story." His lips was pursed in a grim line and his eyes were full of disgust.

"That's an appropriate way of saying that's none of your business." Wryly, his father commented.

Scoffing, Kai turned back and continued on his way. There was a corner ahead, with that he hid behind and sulked, _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ _Giving Hiromi a flower was like putting gas into an open fire. Why the hell are these people trying so hard?_ he leaned against the wall, sighing.

* * *

Sadayo crept through the paper screen, with a neatly folded kimono in her arms. A small dagger in its sheath lay on the kimono and a hair clip next to it.

"Anything happened while I was gone?" the excited Sadayo asked. She had seen the flower in Hiromi's hands.

Hiromi pursed her lips, "No."

"Oh? Where did you get that lily?" Sadayo asked, quirking an eyebrow. Hiromi stammered but couldn't manage a lady-like response. "Tell me, he came in, didn't he?" Sadayo pressed.

"Please hand me the kimono, Sadayo-san." Hiromi strained to hide the red on her cheeks. The noble boy wasn't her business now. Daimyo Yuki could take care of him. Stoically, she clasped the buckle of the belt, which held her kaiken, around her thigh. Sadayo watched her every move in intent.

"He came into your room and brought you a flower, didn't he? He is such a sweet boy!" Sadayo cooed, hugging the surprised Hiromi.

"Hiwatari was just trying to court me," Hiromi said bluntly, "and so far it isn't working."

Sadayo let Hiromi go and frowned, "No more stating the obvious from you! Hiromi-hime, try to act delirious to this for once. You are lucky to have young men falling all over for you.

"Those are not men, those are boys."

"**You are the eligible bachelorette of the country for Kami's sake!** The boy who is after you right now is the son of one of the best samurai generals, and had been known to have a deep secret."

"What secret? The fact Hiwatari Kai has mixed bloodlines?" Hiromi scoffed, "Pretty obvious, don't you think." The foreign land greeting Hiromi had just experienced…would've scarred her for life and his appearance already screamed foreign when they had first met. Sadayo stretched Hiromi's red long kimono out, helping the little child get dressed. Hiromi extended her arm and slipped it through one sleeve.

Sadayo's voice became low and in a whisper.

"No…I've heard that the Hiwatari clan were one of the early, banished descendants of the sun goddess Amaterasu." Sadayo placed a hand under her chin at the thought as Hiromi had the robe on. Amaterasu was the one who created the country Japan and its people. According to the early beliefs, she was believed to have had descendants living today: the royal family bloodline and the shogun generation.

Carefully, Sadayo wrapped a gold, silk obi around the child's waist.

"If they were, shouldn't they be in the royal family then?" Hiromi remembered her old mentor speak of the Amaterasu's numerous descendants who were now the emperors and great shoguns. But she didn't know that some were banished. _Kai, that noble boy… is a descendant of the goddess? It's impossible, Father would know of the Hiwatari clan earlier_, Hiromi thought deeply, _and if he were a descendant of the goddess then he wouldn't be coming after me and be off in the castle living a more lavish life or barking orders to samurai…wait-does he even know of his bloodline?_

"No, if they were the banished clan, they would've been terminated years ago and survivors would be in hiding today," Sadayo tied the obi tight and took a quick look at Hiromi. "Beautiful." Slowly she took Hiromi's hair and bangs into one bundle and tied it with hard clip that came with the kimono she had brought.

_T-terminated? _Wincing in pain, Hiromi realized what Sadayo had meant, "You m-mean…"

"Killed. But that's just what I've heard from Tsunade-shishou," Sadayo snapped out of her thoughts. As for Hiromi, her train of thought stopped dead and did a quick reality check. Kai was a noble's son and not a creepy descendant of the sun goddess.

_Tsunade-shishou knows about this? Would father know too?_

"Eavesdropping on Tsunade-shishou, eh?" Hiromi was shocked then a feeling of mischief overcame her. She could blackmail Sadayo.

Sadayo swiftly clasped a hand on Hiromi's mouth, "Alright Hiromi, I won't mention of the incident if you keep your mouth shut about my eavesdropping and your knowledge of the clan."

Hiromi nodded happily and muffled, "Deal." Sadayo freed her with a serious look on her face.

"Why?" the little girl asked, curiously.

"We don't know if any of this is true, Hiromi-chan. We cannot risk jumping into conclusions and accusing the wrong people of the wrong things. Innocent people will be killed and don't mention any of it to Kai," Sadayo sounded serious, her brown eyes deepening into Hiromi's ruby ones.

"I really-"

"Nope."

"Ple-"

"Hiromi!" Sadayo admonished.

"Okay…Alright," she sighed in defeat, Hiromi picked up the lily and waved goodbye to Sadayo as she turned to leave the room, seeking the grumpy noble boy.

* * *

Minutes later she raced down the hallway and to the courtyard, hissing his name, "Kai!"

_Where was he?_

She ran down the Camphor forest, warily searching for the loner. Finally Hiromi found him. He was sitting on the top branch of a Camphor tree, with his eyes closed.

'Must be sleeping,' her lips curved into a mischievous smile and yelled, "HEY!"

Instantly he opened his maroon eyes and he backed away. "WaaahhhaAHH," he wailed his arms around as he almost fell off. Hiromi pointed and laughed at him. Soon, he was able to stay still and glared at the brunette.

"I thought tough little noble boys didn't need their naps!" Hiromi sugarcoated. She planted her hands on her hips (one hand holding the lily), cocking her head up high at him.

"I was not!" the tiny noble barked at her. "Feh…What do you want?" Kai snapped at her. For a moment, he took notice of Hiromi, _Good, she has clothes on._ Then he looked around his surroundings and realized that the feisty little princess wouldn't be able to clobber him in the tree and if she did, he would willingly fight back.

"Come down here," Hiromi answered in a demanding tone.

"No," was his simple reply.

"Please?" if she was stubborn…

"No," then Kai was moreso.

"That's an order!" Hiromi challenged, staring defiantly at him.

"I'm not taking orders from a girl-"

"-Yeah, well, you are going to now." Hiromi retorted back, intensifying her glare.

_Ugh, there has better be something good at the end of this!_ Kai grunted and stood on the branch, preparing himself to leap. Hiromi gasped, "Hey jerk! Be careful!" She sounded worried for him.

He froze.

"Since when did _you _care?" he cocked an eyebrow at her as angrily called back.

Hiromi recoiled then lied, "Not that I do. I just don't want ghosts hunting my castle." Hiromi flashed her fake smile once again.

_Why does she keep smiling?_ he shot her a disgusted look.

"But if you want to die, be my guest. I'm not going to stop you," she smirked, her ruby eyes narrowing at him. She was challenging him at what was he going to do next. "The guards won't stop you either," slowly she mumbled.

A whole new side of Princess Hiromi eclipsed before him. A while ago, Kai thought she was the sweetest thing; not admitting to it, of course, and now the girl standing in front of him was a vengeful noble girl full of herself.

"Hmph," he grunted and leapt off and landed square on his feet. Hiromi hadn't realized it but she had held her breath in the whole time.

Hiromi felt shivers down her spine, _Why do I…feel like this? He can jump from a height, big deal, any samurai can do that. But he isn't a samurai…or a ninja. AGH! He is just a boy…_

"Hey you," he called to the fantasizing Hiromi. "You hollered?"

Blinking out of her thoughts, she laughed in embarrassment. "I want you to take me out of the manor," Hiromi gushed at him, her hands clasped under her chin.

Kai had wanted to say no but then…_It's my duty,_ he thought over. "I'll take you there," he complied.

_It's my duty to serve her if I don't want to…_ Kai walked over and held her hand tight and he sighed,_ my duty sucks…_ They walked at the foot of the wooden gates, meeting with the guard. He stood high and mighty and barricaded the gates in front of the two chibi. Kai pushed her gently behind him as he faced the podgy guard.

_Protective…Okay, is it me or does he have a split personality?_ confused, she scratched her head.

"Please open the gates, the girl and I wish to get out," he spoke in a detached tone. He had to keep his courtesy to avoid angering his father. _Get out of my way, fatso._

"She is prohibited to leave the grounds," he replied, looking at the girl behind Kai.

_I said please!_

Shyly, the princess glanced down at her feet, blushing. The guard had wanted to remind the boy that he does take order from children.

Kai sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. _Do you know who I am?_ was what he had wanted to stay but something else came out, "I am the new titled Prince so I suggest that you let us through. I have the Lord's permission to take my fiancée out of the castle," he said through his clenched teeth. "I also have the right to fire you and you can perform the sacred ritual due to your incompetence." The last word had made his tongue twist.

_Sacred ritual? How does one little boy know the suicidal ritual?_ Hiromi kicked herself, _DUH! His father is a samurai. I wonder if he knows the part when he disrespects a guard of a higher rank, he can get some spanking._

Kai smirked.

_Of course…he doesn't._ Hiromi had rather not thought about it.

"Etow…Hi-hiwatari," she poked his back, calling his attention. _Maybe, this has gone a bit too far. I know he can't fire a guard without his father's command and a fair reason too._

Kai ignored her and continued to stare down the stupid guard.

"You must assign a force to come along with you," the guard deadpanned. "Hime's safety cannot be compromised."

"But there are Yuki-sama's ninja outside of these gates," Kai sighed. "The land beyond this barrier belongs to Chihihue, correct?"

_…titled Prince? Fiancée, I never knew…I was_, Hiromi felt her blush creep up her cheeks. _Maybe, I was a bit rough on him. He might have been trying to break the news earlier.' Slowly, she glanced at the lily down in her hand. '…that was it._

The guard reluctantly barked orders at the gatekeepers and the gates were soon pushed open. Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the gates. Apparently, the tall castle was built on a hill, overlooking the whole village that made Hiromi feel like she was on the top of the world. Hiromi gasped. Never had her father's enormous land looked so peaceful.

Hiromi took her clip and unclasped it, letting her hair down as the wind picked up. Admiringly, he watched her enjoy the little freedom she had.

"Hey noble's son," she called. His left twitched and pursed his lips in annoyance,_ I have a name you know!_ he mentally yelled. Gruffly, he let out a grunt, "Hn?"

"…Are you really the new titled…prince?" she gulped at her question, her cheeks red. She dared not to look at Kai. Kai

"No," he replied flatly. _Not yet at least_, he thought, his eyes wandering up the blue sky. He deftly sensed where the ninja were positioned.

"That's good. I think you make a pretty good liar," she complimented.

Kai frowned bitterly, _Why you-_

Suddenly his ears picked up the sound of company. The clicking of the horses' hooves, the clacking of the swords, the voices of men; possibly a battalion belonging to the Daimyo who were returned from battle…Kai's eyes widened in disbelief as he heard laughter of children. The surrounding ninja did not move; perhaps were unguarded compared to the time he and his father visited.

Kai was right. It was a battalion: fifty men on horses and in the heart of the troop were five little boys saddled up on horses, closely watched by two samurai. They were laughing and talking loudly…he felt envious. The battalion made a slow stop around the two children, just before the gates.

"Hey Hiromi-chan!" a navy-blue haired boy waved with one hand (the free one holding the reins), stopping his horse in front of the brunette. He was wearing the same kimono Kai wore, as a sign of nobility.

"Takao," Hiromi smiled and bowed down to him. Her hair fell onto her shoulders as her head lowered to her stomach.

_Flirt_, Kai glared at his side. _She's not that polite around here._ He huffed in annoyance.

"You look cute today," Takao complimented. Kai stuck his tongue out and placed his finger on it, gagging.

"No need," he said softly, patting her shoulder. Hiromi stood before him. "I'm in your land now. I should be bowing."

With that comment, she giggled, "True."

Takao eyed the little boy beside her. In an instant, something sparked inside him. Fury clouded his mind when he saw the slate-haired boy. Kai just felt the same.

Takao kept his cool and a cheerful smile. "I am the son of Daimyo Tatsuya, Kinomiya Takao. Uh…Who are you?" he cocked his head in question.

"Aren't you a bit too young to ride your own horse?" Kai sneered.

_You conceited…_ Hiromi fumed in her mind. "You have enough pride to choke a horse," Hiromi retorted, eyes on Kai. She smiled and glanced back at the Aoki's son.

A similar brunette was assisted by a samurai off his horse. The Chinese, which Kai guessed from his attire, perfected his landing from his tame gelding, in spite of the gap in size between man and beast. A gaijin like himself, with corn locks and green kimono, carefully dismounted the charger with a samurai's gloved hand supporting his back. The batallion doubled as their babysitters and Kai reveled in that fact. The tanned redhead merely watched while his horse stamped its feet and whinnyed. Kai deduced that the boys may had held more than social status to receive that careful watch. The sizeable batallion did not appear to have returned from war. There were no kakemono or flags of the Emperor's face, the sunset or Emperor's name although all visibly possessed one katana.

_Personal bodyguards. Interesting. What business did the gaijin have with the Kinomiya kid? _

"He is Hiwatari Kai from the southern lands, Susumu-sama's only son."

The Chinese boy, midly surprised, glanced at the heir.

"Thanks, but I am not handicapped or mute so I don't need a petty, spoiled princess to introduce myself," he remarked icily, "Princess Forehead."

"Petty, f-forehead," she mumbled. _Am I?_ She hid her eyes under her bangs.

Takao got out of his saddle and hopped down, "Hey! Do you have a problem with the princess?"

"Too many," Kai replied. The other five boys exchanged looks.

Hiromi was infuriated and dropped the lily. The nerve! She stood to him face to face, yelling, "Look, if you have a problem with me, say it to my face!" _You embarrassed me in front of other Lords' sons. What if Father finds out that some noble boys never liked me? It would discourage the other Lords! If that happens I'll be…_

Everyone stopped dead and kept silent. Kai scanned her scarlet eyes, which were welled up with tears as she grabbed him by the collar her own two little hands. His head was tilted down at her, his crimson eyes burying deep into hers. She waited for his reply.

_Your forehead looks big with your hair slicked back. You're annoying. You act real tough but inside you're a baby. You're just a petty princess who wants everyone to like her even if they don't. I don't like you and I won't serve you if my family depended on it! I hate you!_ There were a lot of things to say, but neither words nor sound came out from his lips.

"Hmph," she brushed past him and straightened her sleeve. Kai frowned. She was heading back inside.

"Unlock the gates!" she blurted out at the guards. "Or I'll have all your heads by sunset!"

The gates opened with a loud moan and she trudged inside. The gatekeeper was relieved to see the Princess return while the surrounding ninja remained motionless.

"Perhaps we came at a wrong time?" Kyo said, breaking the silence between all of them.

"Hiromi must be really upset. AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Daichi pointed at Kai. Takao defiantly glared at the phoenix. He took a huge step forward to attack Kai but the Chinese noble boy stepped in held him back.

"We can't ruin the Lord's mood again, especially when his daughter is upset," Rei tried to stop Takao. "Don't you want to be the prince?"

"Yeah, I do. I just can't stand seeing her cry," Takao explained.

"We all can't," Max's blue eyes were downcast. The others nodded in agreement. By then, Kai had already disappeared.

* * *

It wasn't long until Kai had found her. She was sitting near the pond again, alone and staring at the lilies. There were no tears in here even if her whole body trembled in fear and anger. Tears never came in the right moment. She ran her hand up to her moist forehead, sighing.

"Princess," Kai slowly called from behind. Nervously, he placed a hand on his neck.

"Go away," said she.

"Make me."

Hiromi peeked over her shoulder and Kai's heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened as he saw her face…pained and older. His stomach, he felt, slowly twisted into a huge tangled knot. He tried to register ways to be of comfort. And the fact that he can get executed didn't help. She looked away, teary-eyed.

Then it hit him like the crack of his father's whip…

She was crying. The girl, whom the guards were afraid, was crying. Who knew she had a soft spot.

She brought her tiny hands to her face as tears fell. Each tear was added in Kai's pool of guilt, drowning him. It was only the first day of their "relationship" and he had somehow gone from the "courting" phase to the "breaking-up-and-my-father-will-hang-me" outcome. Kai singlehandedly screwed up; the few years Kai had of convincing Hiromi into marriage were reduced into two minutes.

Her tears teased him. He had to get out of this mess, and quick. _Stop crying_. He wanted to turn and run as fast he could. Suddenly, he found himself taking her hands away and wiping her tears with his fingers. He was eight years old for Kami's sake! He shouldn't be doing this! Quickly, he recoiled.

"Princess," he said slowly. This time, it meant something for her…it wasn't the detached monotone he used to call her title.

"I'm…s-sorry," he mumbled, closing his eyes tight. His fists clenched. _What a lame excuse!_ He could have come up with more words to tell her but right now, he was short. He turned the other cheek, staring at the side, and reddened. "I don't dislike you...You better not tell anyone that."

_He is not so bad after all,_ Hiromi considered. Okay, that took a huge amount of effort to apologize. Maybe he wouldn't be such a deadweight after all. Her cheeks flushed._ He acts like a real prince…_

"But if it makes you happy, you can hit me," Kai said softly.

_What did he say? _she backed away with a notably shocked expression. "But, Chichiue doesn't approve of physical harm as discipline..." _Is he for real?_

"You've slapped me before. Do it again." Kai pointed at his cheek. "Hit me."

"…" Hiromi was speechless.

"C'mon, swing, that's an order," he said darkly, icily staring at her.

"…"

**SLAP**

Hiromi's giggle rang in the courtyard.


	3. Part III

A/N: Revised.

* * *

Part III: Garden of Remembrance

* * *

Rain fell as I was imprisoned in my quarters for making her cry. Stupid punishment. Hiromi Botan Tachibana, curse you!

I had to lie to her. I can't believe what I was doing. Holding her hands? Who am I, a _prince_? I am not her keeper for eternity or her protector! Apologizing was the last resort, even if I meant what I said about her! I _can't_ let this get into me. I don't like her, and never will! Damn it, I'm too old and smart for my own good…how could I have been so STUPID, uttering those empty words just to woo that stupid girl! DAMMIT! I felt my knuckles crack as I punched the wooden wall in of my room.

Why couldn't I tell her to shut up like I'd normally do to other people! It took two easy words: **_SHUT. UP._** Wiping her tears and holding her hands, I can't live this down. I've gone too soft! If my father saw that...unforgivable.

My head rested against the wall, while I breathed hard and long from anger.

"Ano sa…glad to see you're making yourself at home. Decorating your room, now, I see?" Sadayo walked into the room, folded clothes in her arms belonging to me. Plastered on her porcelain face was a fake smile and suspicion clouded her eyes. What was she up to? Icily, I glared at the princess's maid of honour for trudging in my prison like that. She had no right.

"You must think I have no authority to come into your room but I do, _Oji-sama_." Sadayo couldn't conceal her contempt. I swallowed, with my even stare, as she examined me with those dark brown eyes. H-how did she know? She must be playing mind games. Father told me to be weary of the disguised miko and onna bugeisha within the castle. I guess I have met one of them.

"If you think you can just use Hiromi-hime and her inheritance to reclaim the throne, you have another thing coming to you. I won't let you use my princess like a tool, you hear? The Tachibana family is one of the most highly respected families since Yuki-sama is the head of _shiroi yuri no genri_."

_White Lily Principle?_

"I am not a prince. I am merely a son of a nobleman. I will follow my father and train to become a samurai someday." I recited in perfect precision. It was partly true; I aspired to become a samurai. A warrior just like my father. I crave for power. I have a goal that I want more than anything else.

"Do you fancy Hiromi-hime?" she paused for a moment, "It is unfitting for a nobleman, with so many choices and so young, to be coerced into love. Do you like her?"

Did I? Do I? Will I?

I didn't know how to answer her. Hiromi was a little a girl who cried a lot. Her father described her as angelic but all I saw was a baby with a huge forehead. She was so innocent and knew no fear but anger and its tears. She didn't need a protector but a mentor on her anger issues. **I** belonged back to my **own **castle, alone with my servants and old maids…those old hags. Now her favourite maid is talking to me…barging into my room…telling me how I should feel? I appreciated the window of opportunity to leave but I have a mission.

"Why are you here?" I asked gruffly.

"Hime will be accompanied by a few guards down the castle garden near the Hijuri Lake around the Mountain of Immortality," Sadayo informed, giving me my new clothes, "She urges you to come along."

I took it, frowning, then retorted, "Why can't daimyo Yuki go with her?"

"Yuki-sama and Susumu-sama have business to attend to in regards to the war between the lower class lords in Gamogun," she replied, turning her heel and heading towards the door. Then she stopped in her tracks and glanced coldly over her shoulder, "Please bear in mind, I **am** watching, Suzaku."

Stupid wench, I heard you the first time, was the response I had wanted to yell back. "My name is Hiwatari Kai," would suffice. There was something about her that gave me the creeps. I had to watch out around Sadayo, before she gathers enough proof and uncovers my identity.

* * *

We sat inside the litter and soon lifted up by the guards in departure. The lake was only two hours away by foot although it had felt like ages had passed. It was uncomfortable sitting inside a wooden box with the Princess with the arrogant noble and his friends in tow, on horseback. Why couldn't I get my horse? I straightened my black kimono while Hiromi, who sat opposite, donned a more elaborate black kimono with white lilies on the bottom and her left shoulder to her chest. Chocolate locks were twisted into two buns, fastened with black ribbons and in her hands lay a bouquet of white lilies. In front of her feet was a small dagger with its sheath shining obsidian.

"I'm so glad you came along to my mother's garden," Hiromi smiled so genuinely, I could swear it was real, "Thank you." It was pleasing, and grateful, something I never got from home. That feeling...was that great satisfaction that filled your heart with leaping joy and content. I felt my lips twitch into a smile. Stop it, Suzaku.

Suddenly the litter stopped moving and we were lowered to the ground. I stepped out first, and placed an arm over my eyes as the sun fiercely beat down on me. I had been in the dark for long. Then I felt the lush grass under my feet through my socks and sandals. A new wave of relief came over as I sighed; I suddenly realized I was standing a hill; a long drop into the lake if I ever lost my footing. Right, like that'll happen.

I warily looked around and noticed the huge blue lake around the Immortality itself, high and mighty as a cloud of gray smoke and ash engulfed the sky over the mouth of the thunderous landmark. But the rest of the sky was blue and the cool air blew…the cherry blossom trees caught my eyes…just like in the castle courtyard…Was this the noble family's cemetery?

* * *

(Normal POV)

Hiromi climbed out with assistance from one of the guards, holding the bouquet of lilies tightly with one hand.

"Don't you just love the Golden Week?" she smiled brightly. "The cherry blossoms are in bloom just the way my mother liked it."

"It's a garden," he muttered dully.

"It's a garden _of remembrance,_" she corrected him, with her index finger up in the air.

_Smarty pants_, Kai shot a glare.

She pointed beyond the forest and there was a stone temple in the heart of the Sakura trees. "Come on Kai!" she chirped, starting to make her way. Slowly, he followed her.

"I'm glad the weather is nice. It has been gloomy as of late," he said slowly, with a hint of concern.

She beamed at him and replied, "I guess it's because Mother is happy that everyone is coming to visit her grave. Maybe she's happy because someone new is here to see her. I'm really happy you came…Thank you so much…"

Tears of joy she shed slowly fell from her cheeks as she smiled once more. She stopped walking and so did he and the harder she cried. Tears never came at the right time!

"Princess…" he said soothingly, reaching a hand to her face. He then froze and his hand stopped mid air. _Damn it! Here she goes again!_

She giggled sheepishly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm so happy…"

Just then a smile graced his lips, "Hopeless." He then went on his way… "You are so hopeless."

"Huh…?" she suddenly blushed at the way he smiled. He was enamouring sometimes in his own noble bratty way. Quickly, she sprinted after him.

"How long has she been dea-gone?" he asked as he walked ahead of her, head unturned.

"It has been almost seven years since she passed away. I was only a few months old so I don't remember what she had looked like, but only her name. Midoriko Ayame Hirosaki. In short, "Aya-hime,"" she smiled quietly as she walked. "Father said she was beautiful and good-hearted. In fact, she was the one who tended the Sakura when she was my age!"

Sakura trees were planted outside the castle and down the hill and on the both sides of the moat. They were the first features he noted on his way to the castle on the day Hiromi and he met. The Sakura trees must be the remembrance-the garden of remembrance.

He kept quiet as she spoke, which reminded him of his own mother who killed herself after she had given birth to him. He was a child with blood related to the Amaterasu goddess, a banished descendant and cursed. His mother had feared for her country's honour if they had discovered the bastard-child; their likeness was uncanny. Carmine eyes, snow white skin, a long strong nose and wide mouth; all characteristics of gaijin. His father remembered the hysteria she had gone through, rejecting him completely when arguably, the ladies of the castle found him the most beautiful child born from mixed blood. The hatred she must had felt for his father...

"Kai…?" she whispered as she saw him clench his fists. He tried to hide his sad gaze at her as he looked over his shoulder. "…is everything alright?" she placed a hand over his shoulder.

He nodded solemnly, as he stopped and gazed at the temple. It was thirty times smaller than the size of the Kuro no Suzaku castle and his castle took the entire hillside, and fifty times smaller than the Adzuchi no Shiro or Hirosaki Castle where his future fiancée resided.

"This temple is tiny…"

"Yes! It _is_!" her cheeks lit up. "I like it, it has a homey feeling."

"Whatever. But why would you want _that_ feeling from a cemetery?" his eye twitched in confusion.

She brought the bouquet up to her face and peered up to his eyes, "Is that strange?"

"Of course…" his voice trailed off as he went into a deeper thought about his mother's grave. A grave under a golden pear tree where they had once thought the great phoenix bird stopped and perched on the same tree. Everyday, he would bring fresh flowers to her grave and no one would know but his deceased mother.

"Oh," she sighed sadly, "You have no imagination."

"Hiromi-chan!" a certain noble breathed as he ran into the heart of the forest. The others came in order, Rei, Max, Daichi and Kyo.

"Takao," she called softly, smiling sweetly. Takao was her childhood friend along with the rest of the boys.

"Nice day for visiting graves, isn't it, Hiromi-chan?" Takao asked, "You're not having fun while I'm not here, right?"

Hiromi blushed, "Um…well…that is…"

_Feh. What's with the sweet, innocent bit?_ the phoenix glared at the quiet, flushed brunette. That boy was prideful because daimyo Yuki's land was in Kyoto, a district that Takao's grandfather oversaw.

"Well, figures! I had a feeling!" the blue-haired noble laughed.

The phoenix glared at the noble, "Dimwit," he muttered. "Stupid dimwit."

Rei met with them, bearing a dagger around his shoulder, "You forgot to take this with you, Hiromi."

He pointed at it and she nervously laughed, "I'm sorry."

Max tagged along with Daichi who prodded Takao. "Takao and Hiromi…sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Max, will you shut him up! Or I'll do it for him!" Takao attempted to pummel Daichi- "Takao-kun! He's only five!" Hiromi protested - but Rei held him back. Kyo sighed and decided to stay out of the way. Kai just stood frozen, calling each one of the boys an idiot except for the Byakko.

"Everyone's here!" she chirped, 'Hey Mom, look. My friends are here to see you!' She took the dagger from Rei and unsheathed it carefully, revealing its jagged edge…like a key. Etched on the blade was the family crest, a lily flower with the characters of Adzuchi Shiro, White Lily Principle.

With the dagger, she pushed it into the slot of the metal slot and twisted it. The locked clicked and Hiromi slid the door open, "Good morning, mother." With the bouquet of white lilies, she carried them as she went in first. She bowed in front of the gravestone bearing her mother's full name. It was a tall stone monument, taller than the seven-year old Hiromi and the eight-year old Kai.

The temple was clean and warm, just like she had told him. There was a painting of a purple Iris represent her name, Ayame in the further side of the room. The young princess reached for the wooden cabinet, tiptoed, and Kai was inclined to help. He pulled the doors and the butsudan, made from gold, and went face to face with a Buddha statue, also in gold. He carefully lit the candles and placed them into the altar. Hiromi took a scroll, which turned out to be a kakemono of a woman, and hung it onto one of the cabinet doors.

The others dropped on one knee and bowed their heads, "Aya-hime..."

Kai did too and whispered her name in respect. Suddenly he felt a cold wind blow tenderly against his cheek. Terrified, he froze in the spot as he heard whispers of, _"Amaterasu…Goddess of the Sun…why have you come?" _His cheek grew numb, as if someone was touching it.

"Princess Ayame," he whispered in astonishment. He heard her voice! _HER VOICE!_ The Chinese noble knelt closest to him, a lost look in his golden eyes at the gravestone. _Could he…? No, he couldn't have._ Rei glanced calmly at his eyes, as if to ask a question. Kai averted his eyes. He could blow the entire mission if he kept Rei close.

"We're here!" she smiled, trying not to cry. She knelt down and placed the white lilies down in front of the gravestone and finally a small vase caught her eye. Ayame. _Three purple Iris flowers_, Hiromi thought, _Papa did have time for her after all…_ She bit her lip as she held in tears. Father had loved Mother dearly, just like she had.

"…Do you want some help with those?" Kai offered shyly.

"Sure!" she smiled brightly. "These flowers are so wonderful!"

He knelt next to her as she slowly, pulled each lily out, handing three to him. Then she placed the rest on the headstone. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands together into a prayer for a moment.

"What about these?" Kai asked, moving his arms closer to her.

Opening one eye she whispered, "It's for you. My mom would've let you keep three lilies. That's what she gave the rest of the nobles here when they were born." Kai looked behind him and saw each one noble take out an iris flower._ She must have been really important._

_Her mother is strange…_ Kai thought,_ yet kind._

After the next moments spent in peace, Hiromi rose up to leave the temple. Her bangs covered her eyes as she strode pass everyone. He warily looked and the noble boys were all deep in prayer. Quietly, he tiptoed out of the temple and ran after the princess, the lilies in his hands. Hiromi began to run too for she thought it was Takao that gave chase.

He gasped at her speed, _Hn, she's good at running away._ He grabbed onto her shoulder and she stopped. _She was smiling…smiling? This is one weird girl,_ he thought, _were all girls like this? …One minute they're all innocent then happy and then all sad then they're happy again?_

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, plastering another smile.

"Stop smiling," he said harshly, "smile when you mean it." He crossed his arms and looked at her with disgust.

"Do I look bad when I smile? Is that what you mean?" She was so naive Kai swore that he would have hit her head a long time ago.

"No. You look fine when you smile-"

"Then how come you don't want me to?" she asked, despair written in her scarlet eyes._ Is she toying with me?_

"No, I want you to but—"

"But nothing. I'll smile whenever I want to smile!" Hiromi flushed, furrowing her eyebrows and planted her hands on her hips.

"Look, I want you to smile when you feel happy. I'm sure your mother would've wanted that. My mom too if she hadn't...abandoned, I mean left," his gaze went downcast.

"Your mom is gone too?" she asked, curious. Gently she pulled onto his arm and walked.

"Aa, dead. She left me when I was only two years old." He replied, as he followed her. "I try to forget about it though."

Hiromi stopped and glanced at him worriedly, "Forget your mother? Why?"

"My memories of my mother," he said dully, glaring at her. By then they were out of the forest and back to the grassy hill overlooking the clear Hijuri Lake. Hiromi let go off Kai and breathed in the fresh air. It was far better than being caged inside the castle and its walls of the former Hirosaki Castle, which was once her mother's. Collapsing down the grass, she sighed in relief, "C'mon Kai, lay down!" She laughed as if Kai had three heads. He stood as if he had seen a spirit… "Now I know, you **are **strange _and _hopeless," he icily spoke.

"Aw, quit being such a spoilsport and lay down like I asked you to," Hiromi groaned. Reluctant, he sat on the ground, a frown adorned on his face. _Damn it_, he thought. He swore under his breath for being more like a babysitter than a servant or a future-fiancé! He rested his head over his folded arms, and sighed and left the lilies next to him.

"Which one of your parents is of a foreign nationality?" she asked.

"My mother was from the north. She and my father met when she escaped with the Portuguese traders and arrived in Japan with all her things and some of her riches," he replied, "She was…one of a kind, my father would insist. The most caring woman in the world, the **only** girl I've ever loved."

"Wow," she muttered. "Why did she abandon you?"

_Purely innocent,_ he thought, _an innocent princess who knows no fear._ To meet your true love…then marry that true love…and have a baby with your true love…then she finding out that her child was to destroy the lands, salvage the throne and murder the future emperor…what despair would a mother feel? What would the people do if they found out? They would murder her or burn her at the stake for being a witch- giving birth to him.

"She rejected me. She rejected with her whole body. She wouldn't look at me. She was always irritated…hysterical. I could tell she was broken to have me. My parents often fought and I always felt it was about me because I heard my name several times…One day, I told her to leave if she loved me and leave all the miseries behind. So she left. Father told me she was out in the fields and then I waited for her to come back. One day, two days…then three and soon a week passed by and there was no sign of her. I sat outside the gates with the guards…waiting. She never came back. A day later…we found her on the river. Dead. I could remember the smile on her lips and her lovely kimono, soaked in blood. She was happy to have left this world and entered the never world. Away from me…" his voice trailed off. He felt his eyes water and his mouth dry. He couldn't cry, not in front of Hiromi.

"I wonder if I really helped her. Sometimes, I blame myself for asking her to leave…but I thought it was for the best. My father had never lived it down. He accused me of her death…" he swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

_Kai…_ she thought sadly.

"I want to forget everything about her and the bad memories." His eyes disappeared behind his bangs.

"I don't think there are any memories that are okay to forget. None," she sent him an apologetic smile. She took his hand and held it tight, "Live with all live your memories even if they're sad memories. Even the ones you'd rather forget. If you keep them without running away, someday you'll be strong enough to overcome those memories, even though the person wasn't there all your life…to be in your birthdays, attend your first Girl Festival, see your first picture that you drew or the first word in your wrote in calligraphy…I want to believe that…"

She cocked her head and leaned in to his shoulder. Surprised, he looked into her eyes. Tears flowed from her eyes and she was no longer smiling. She hiccupped and choked in her own tears and pulled onto his sleeve. _She is too stupid to understand_, he thought, finding comfort. She didn't understand at all…but her words touched his heart and made the pain go away. Hiromi revealed her grief…just in front of him and no one else.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and held her close, "…I also want to believe that…" he mumbled to no one, a sideway glance, and stroked her upper back. "I want to hold a memory in my heart and keep it…"

_…Just for you…Hiromi,_ he thought. Maybe if he did it for him and Hiromi, he'd be stronger in no time. He closed his eyes and prayed for it to happen. They had something to share after all, besides a castle, a litter and the same courtyard. They would eventually share in each other's sorrow and comfort. Soon they would need to share their lives.

"Next time, when I'm around, you can cry as much as you want," he said. "I won't stop you."

She looked up to him, smiling still tears in her eyes, and choked in her tears, "You've got yourself…a deal."

"Hiromi-hime," a noble called her from behind.

"T-Takao, you're here," she said, a bit surprised and let go of the bluenette. The noble boy just stood there, anger shimmering in his maroon eyes, glaring at the phoenix. He held the key to the temple in his hand, just tempted to come and stab the Russian. Takao wanted to tell Hiromi the truth about his true title but it was too early though the only way to win her and Lord Yuki Naizen-no-jo Tachibana's heart. All the little girls would want the little boy…and it only took five words.

"It's you," Kai grunted, keeping his arms around her shoulders. He sent Takao a withering look.

"Can she come with me?" Takao sneered.

"No." He replied.

"Get your hands off her!" the noble ordered. Steam came off his ears, completely irritated.

Smirking, the phoenix replied, "I only comply to her. You have no right to order a noble with the same level as yourself."

'I AM NOT THE SAME LEVEL AS YOU!' was what Takao wanted to scream then pry his hands off Hiromi. "Oh? I have never heard Grandfather mention the Hiwatari name."

"Likewise, Kinomiya."

"You guys," Hiromi warned, "don't start."

"You wanna piece of me?"

"You're on," Kai got up and ready to fight.

"THIS IS NO WAY TO ACT IN MY MOTHER'S GARDEN! Takao-kun, he didn't do anything wrong! I was crying and—" Hiromi explained.

"—you were crying?"

"I am not anymore. I'm alright!" she eased a reassuring smile. She didn't want to cry in front of Takao or anyone else. She felt secure crying in front of Kai. He cared and gave her hope. He gave her comfort and gave just enough pity for her. She hated it when she was being pitied, she felt useless and too vulnerable.

"Just please, stop, and we can all go home."

Takao turned and walked away, feeling regretful for not reaching Hiromi sooner. Kai stuck around with Hiromi. He picked up his lilies, still beautiful and gave one to her.

"What's this?"

"For your mother, I never gave her anything." He said, nodding his head to the side feeling ashamed. With his hand, he wiped it on his kimono. He touched the princess!

"You'll have more chances," the princess reassured.

* * *

The same batallion met up with the group of five children, Hiromi and Kai while Hiromi's guards were allowed some rest. Takao approached one of the members, Kai noted, who was smaller than the rest of the samurai. The_ o-yoroi _was loosely woven with blue and violet dyed leather. The small samurai reached for his helmet and pulled it off, revealing pale blue locks and slightly paler skin than Takao. The boy shook his head, the strain and weight of the helmet made his neck stiff, and looked below to the children. Kinomiya Hitoshi met eyes with the princess and nodded.

Kai held in his terror when Hiromi blushed furiously. Not that he cared...

"_Aniki_," Takao exclaimed breathlessly. "I didn't think you'd come along!"

The teenage heir smiled at his brother; he couldn't have been older than thirteen years. He steadied his horse as the younger Kinomiya approached him. "Down, Aka."

Hiromi held onto Kai's sleeve as the horse fussed with the reins and stamped. Kai glanced at his sleeve then followed Takao, with Hiromi holding on. The other boys did the same. Kyo kept himself at the very back, his head down.

"Good day, Onii-sama." Hiromi formally bowed. Hitoshi dismounted, his boxy armor clinking and left deep prints on the earth, and Kai flinched at their height difference.

Takao threw his arms around his brother's waist, who patted his nest of blue hair. Max tackled the brothers from behind, laughing. "Hitoshi-nii-san! How was your last mission?"

Groaning a bit from the heavy armor and two little boys grappling him, Hitoshi glanced over to smile at Max, "It was boring. I'm glad I have those meetings over with."

Rei kept his distance and shyly muttered a 'hello.'

After a few minutes, Hitoshi managed to free himself and caught Kai's menacing glare. The rest of the boys decided to play tag as the mounted samurai as the playing field. Unfazed by the gaijin, Hitoshi approached the pair.

_If there is any boy I would willingly marry, it would be him. _Hiromi bit her lip. She held onto Kai's sleeve tighter. _But, I don't have a choice. _

The teenager bent down on one knee, with a hand against his _do_ and stared at the brunette. "How are you, my lady?"

The princess held out a hand to cup the boy's cheek and the other hand, freed from Kai's sleeve, landed against his forehead. In response, the boy smiled. Takao audibly scoffed.

_I hate him the most. I've decided. _Kai glowered.

Hiromi grinned, "You don't seem sick from holding up that armor." She didn't care about her tomato-red face. "I missed you, Hito-nii."

_She looks different, _the phoenix clenched his jaw. That emotion in her eyes was the same as when she admired her father or thought of her mother. She pulled the boy into a hug who complied.

Hitoshi glanced at the little boy next to her, "I'm here." He kept his hand light on her back.

"Not for long," she said sadly.

Hitoshi pulled back and revealed a small branch of dark pink azalea to the princess. "I saw them on my way here."

Kai looked down at his feet. _What am I doing? _Shaking his head, he pivoted his foot and began to leave. Rei patted the boy's shoulder and Kai briefly stopped.

"This is the second time I've seen you," Rei offhandedly remarked. "I'm Rei." He held out a hand towards Kai. Kai hesitantly took it.

"Don't-" Max cautioned.

"You're it!" the Chinese boy exclaimed, running far from Kai.

"Hmph," Kai grunted. "We'll see!"

* * *

"Aaahh," she sighed after drinking from her tea. Seated on her balcony, on a small tatami Hiromi watched the full moon and numerous stars in the purple sky. Near her toes was a thin vase with the azalea branch, flowers in full bloom.

"Hiromi-hime, please call me when you need more tea." Sadayo called, adding more wood into the hearth before exiting her room.

Her father and Lord Susumu were still gone on their trip over the other provinces, leaving Shishou, Shui-sensei, Sadayo-chan, Kai and her behind, excluding the other ladies and guards. Her home was quiet and lonely without her father to light up every room with laughter.

"We had a good visit today," she thought out loud, "I'm so glad I introduced the crude noble boy to you, Hahaue. He has a kind heart inside him, covered by all that hard armour he always wore. Because of him, I don't have to hold so much sadness in." She placed her empty cup down, her gaze lost in the scenery.

"But there is also Hitoshi-nii-sama. He brings smiles to people's faces...I don't think he knew what those flowers meant...'Take care of yourself for me.' He and I aren't lovers."

A cool wind tickled her cheek as she closed her eyes. Hands clasped in prayer, she meditated, _Please watch over us once in awhile because I know Papa misses you. There is someone else out there for me. One day, he'll have to take care of me and ask for your blessing…_

Minutes later…

Kai slowly slid the door open, checking onto the princess in her bedroom. He was exasperated from announcing his name thrice at the door to enter. It was a clear night, from what he could see from the opened shoji. He looked to where her futon would be. When he didn't find her there, he approached the balcony.

"Hn?" he muttered, "Why is she sleeping here?" There, was the princess in her black kimono and brown hair sprawled out on the floor. He came over her and poked on her head, "Hey. It's windy out here, you'll catch a cold." He shook her shoulder, gently, "Come on. Do I have to carry you in? You're probably heavy! Wake up!"

In response, she turned with her back on the ground and laughed, "Ha…AH HA HA HA HA!"

He placed his hand under his forehead and twitched, "She dreams like a little kid."

She was a little kid treated like a lady. She can't be blamed. How can she be so happy, even in her sleep?

He stared at her for a minute. _How peaceful. Once she's out. She's out._ He inched in closer to her cheek where he kissed her before and called softer, "Hey…"

Princess Aya had noticed his presence back in the shrine. He blinked. The Azalea branch wafted gently in the air while some of its petals littered the floor. Kai wanted to destroy it.

_She is betrothed to me. _

"I'm sorry for my poor behavior, Hime."

He ran his thumb along the side of her cheek.

_Still sleeping…_

_The girl I'm eventually going to marry…_

_Just years away…_

_More cooties, still I have to go through…_

He smiled. _Cooties._ Kai looked at his hand in amusement.

* * *

Gaze: (gets pies thrown at) I'm sorry but it's early. He's only eight for Pete's sake! She's only seven! Do the math! Please review and thank you for reading this!


End file.
